Sacrifice
by BlackWhiteSwan
Summary: Amelia had a good life until it was taken away. However, she is very much alive in Wonderland, acting as a host to someone who should be dead as well. Meanwhile, her friend Arthur knows that there is something dark behind Amelia's death. He is determined to find out the truth, even if it is the last thing he does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, wonderful people! After reading so many stories, I've decided to publish one of my own. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia (I wish I did). ^J^

**Characters (so far): ****Alice**-Nyo!America **James**-2P!Canada **Vladimir**-2P!Russia

* * *

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in Wonderland, the queen of the Kingdom of Spades gave birth to twin heirs. Unlike the births of other royals from the neighboring kingdom, there was something peculiar with the birth of the youngest twin, Alice. Unlike her twin brother James who bore only the Spades symbol on his left arm, where the symbol of one's kingdom usually appeared, her left arm had the symbols of Spades, Diamonds, Clubs, and Hearts imprinted on it. This was the first time a child from any kingdom in Wonderland was born with such mark. Although the mark didn't cause any harm to Alice, it meant that the girl didn't belong only to one kingdom, she belonged in all four. Fearing that the other kingdoms would see their daughter as a threat to their thrones, her parents decided to isolate Alice from everyone except her family, the Jack of Spades, and the servants who were deemed loyal enough to see the girl and speak not of her.

As the years passed, Alice grew up to be a lovely young woman, but despite her fair beauty and charming attitude, the princess remained a well-kept secret within the castle of Spades. This did not bid well with the girl, since she wanted to explore the world around her and leave the cage her home had become. She knew this was an unreachable dream as the years passed, and she was about to give up on this if it wasn't because a ray of light appeared in the form of an invitation. The rulers of the Kingdom of Clubs were to host the Winter Masquerade Ball and every person of royal blood in Wonderland was to attend. Of course, the princess had to convince her parents to allow her to go. At first, she was met with opposition, but she was able to make them give in to her wishes.

The night of the ball arrived and the Kingdom of Clubs welcomed every guest with open hands. Despite the fact that her parents said to remain quiet to avoid any problems, Alice of Spades could not contain her excitement since she was marveled by everything she saw on her trip and beyond. But the surprises were not over, for she would find her soul mate in Vladimir, the heir of the Kingdom of Clubs. It only took one night of dancing and talking for the young princes to find out that they did not want to lose each other with time and distance. The only way to stay in touch with each other after the ball was through letters that were to be only seen by the two lovers and Vladimir's servant. A year passed and Vladimir traveled to the Kingdom of Spades to ask for Alice's hand in marriage. Shocked with the sudden proposal, the king and queen were a bit wary because they did not want problems with the other kingdoms for what would be the introduction of a princess with an imprinted arm that never existed until now and the union between Spades and Clubs. But these concerns were never an obstacle for the young couple because they were finally given permission to marry after weeks of discussion, as long as Alice's mark was to remain a secret.

Alice and Vladimir were finally married and their rule over the Kingdom of Clubs began. The months after their union were filled with bliss for the couple and prosperity for all the kingdoms. However, happiness did not last for Alice's life was cut short. Her unfortunate yet mysterious death caused a lot of trouble for everyone. Vladimir, who was a happy man and just ruler, became a bitter tyrant who was seeking to find his Alice once again. And the eternal alliance between the kingdoms of Spades and Clubs was finally broken when James occupied the throne and declared war on Clubs, believing that Vladimir was responsible for his sister's death. Along with the war, the kingdoms of Hearts and Diamonds crumbled due to the lack of trade and revolts as a result of economic failure. Hearts was annexed by Clubs, while Diamonds was taken by Spades. Wonderland was under chaos without Alice.

But this is not the end of the story. In fact, it is merely the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks to anyone who reviewed and is now following _Sacrifice. _I really appreciate it. I will try to update the story before Sundays, but hey, AP summer homework (T.T) and college tours (So much for a break, really). Anyways, congratulations to Germany for winning the FIFA World Cup. Go Deutschland! ^J^ . Let's just move along with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia *sigh***

**Characters: Amelia-**Nyo!America **Matthew**-Canada **Elizabeta**-Hungary **Arthur**-England **Alfred**-America **Madeline**-Nyo!Canada

* * *

**Chapter One: Nightmare**

Amelia F. Jones was six years old when it first happened. It was her first night as a new resident of the Edelstein-Héderváry house after her family died in that horrible car accident. How or why she was the only survivor were questions she kept asking herself and others.

Sometimes fate has something in store for you, Elizabeta (or Eli) had said the day she was assigned as her guardian.

But that didn't answer Amelia's inquiries. Matthew had a whole life ahead of him, just like she did. So why was her twin brother's life cut short? The girl's other half, her Mattie, was gone forever. However, she was wronged that night. Yes, he was dead in the world of the living. But Mattie was alive in her dreams.

That night, Amelia and Matthew were surrounded by roses, sunflowers, marigolds, and every other flower imaginable. He was in front of her, unscarred and wearing a white baptismal gown, just like his sister. She rushed to hug him and when she did, she could smell his scent: maple. Amelia wanted to cry because Mattie was here with her, but the girl couldn't bring him back with her when she woke up. It seemed Matthew had sensed his sister's sadness when he patted her back and whispered in Amelia's ear, "I will always be there for you, even when I'm not." Hearing his soft voice say this made Amelia forget the unfortunate events, and she became more relaxed when they began playing in the fields.

A few months had passed and Matthew accompanied her in the fields every night of Amelia's time as a loner. The twins would look at the clouds and make shapes out of them, play tag, or just talk about what Amelia did that day. His visits lessened when she allowed Arthur to be part of her life. Amelia never asked him why the sudden change, but something told her that Matthew was giving her space to move allow her to have someone other than her guardians and him. If that was his reason, it worked. Amelia made more friends and her smile returned thanks to Arthur and the others. Soon, Mattie's presence was limited to their birthday and the day he passed away. Although his visits were less frequent, they would do the things they had previously done together in their never-aging infant bodies, even as the years passed by.

However, something peculiar had happened recently at night. It was an ordinary Tuesday; nothing special had occurred that day other than school. Amelia was already asleep, but she was restless. Unlike her heroine-filled dreams from other nights, in this particular dream, Matthew was in the fields. She found this odd because their birthday had already passed, and his anniversary was in December, which was two months away. Her confusion increased when she realized she was no longer in her six year old body, this was the first time her appearance changed in the fields. Instead, Amelia was her sixteen year old self in the dream. Matthew remained the same. They were standing in the fields, just like they were in the beginning, staring at each other without making any noise.

"It seems now I am the oldest twin," Amelia broke the silence. She mentally slapped herself when she heard what she said. This was not the proper way to greet one's brother! Her mental debate ended when Amelia heard Matthew laugh.

"Huh?"

"You were always too blunt for your own good," Matthew replied calmly. Amelia was about to retort, but she figured he meant it as a joke.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Matthew ran towards her and hugged her legs.

"I missed you so much, Mia."

Amelia lowered herself to the ground in order to properly hug her brother back. _He's so small_, she thought, _he will never grow old like I will_. This thought saddened her, but she hid it from Matthew.

"I missed you too, Mattie."

She placed her palms on his shoulders as she parted away from him slightly.

"I'm glad to see you, but why are you here? You usually come twice a year."

Matthew's face paled after his sister said this. Usually, Amelia would fail to read the atmosphere around her, but she noticed Mattie's sudden change.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Amelia, promise me you won't tell anyone about what I am about to tell you, not even Arthur," Matthew told her, a serious expression on his face.

"Why not? You know Arthur always keeps secrets well hidden."

"Just trust me. Don't tell anybody. Do you promise?"

"I promise," Amelia replied, "but what is it that you want to tell me?"

Matthew sighed. "Mia, you're in grave danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"I don't know what he has in mind for you, but it's not good."

"He? Who's he?"

"Beware of the masked man," Matthew said before he ran off.

It took a few seconds before Amelia recovered from the shock and chased after her brother.

"Wait, Mattie! What masked man?!"

"I don't have time, I have to go and so do you!"

"Please tell me!"

"Beware of the masked man!"

After this, Matthew disappeared. Amelia stopped running, knowing that if she continued, it would be in vain. She collapsed to the floor, and looked at the sky reluctantly. Why did Mattie tell her this? What kind of danger was he talking about? Who's the masked man? Many questions ran through her head, but all were unanswered. As her mind kept dealing with the subject, Amelia noticed that the blue sky began morphing into a gray and terrifyingly gloomy one. _Weird, the sky never turned like this in the fields_. As everything around her darkened, the once passive wind blew violently, tearing some of the flowers off the ground. Amelia began to panic in the inside because her paradise was being destroyed by nature's odd actions. Despite her fear, she made no effort to remove herself from the ground. She closed her eyes hoping that everything would disappear.

An eternity passed when she opened her eyes. Her environment changed. She was now in a car, but not just any ordinary car. It was her parent's vehicle. She could recognize the two black seats on the front and the one in the back where she was. Her father, Alfred, was driving while Madeline, her mother, was on the passenger seat. She glanced to her right and realized Matthew was next to her, looking outside the window. She then raised her hands to her face; seeing that they were too small to belong to a 16 year old girl, she came to the conclusion she was her six year old self again.

"Etes-vous bien, mon soleil?"* Madeline asked, violet eyes glancing at the rearview mirror. Amelia felt her heart skip a beat when she heard her mom's voice. _I haven't heard her voice for almost a decade_, she thought before realizing her Mama was still waiting for an answer.

"Oui*, I just got dizzy," Amelia replied. She saw her mother turn around to face her, Madeline's hands nearing her face. Soft fingers touched each side of Amelia's forehead and made small, circle-like movements. Soon, her worries were almost gone. Almost.

"Feeling better?" Matthew asked. Amelia nodded, and her Mattie grabbed her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze. Madeline smiled at the twin's display of affection before turning away from them. Alfred left one of his hands on the wheel while the other grabbed his wife's hand and approached it to his lips. Amelia could hear Madeline giggle.

Although being with her family all over again made her content, Amelia knew something bad was going to happen after remembering why. This was the day her family died. Any second now, a giant red truck will come out of nowhere and crash with the front of the car, pushing the car against another vehicle. Her ever-so-cheerful, handsome, blue-eyed dad; her shy, but beautiful mom; and her violet-eyed twin will die, leaving her alone. She squeezed her brother's hand tightly after recalling the incident.

_Goodbye_, Amelia thought as a tear fell down her sun-kissed cheek, _I love you all_.

She closed her eyes once more, not wanting to view the tragic event a second time. This did not stop her from hearing the crashing sounds of metal clashing against each other and her family's screams. At one moment or another, Amelia lost consciousness.

**.::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::..::*::.**

Bright lights and hushed voices were the first things Amelia's senses grasped onto as she started waking up. Eyelids slowly opened, revealing brilliant blue eyes that would make anyone green with envy. She looked around the room and remembered she was at St. Vincent's Hospital, where she woke up after the accident. Even though Amelia heard voices, the room was completely empty, save for the bed, the table next to it, two cobalt blue chairs on the right side of the room, a mirror hanging on the door in between the chairs and Amelia herself.

She moved her legs for a bit, making sure that they didn't hurt if she did. Luckily, they seemed to work just fine. Amelia removed the pristine white covers off her, and let her legs hang on the right side of the bed before making contact with the floor. She stood up slowly and walked to the door. Before opening the beige door, she looked at her reflection. She still appeared to be six, but she was now wearing a hospital gown and a few bandages adorned her arms and legs. Her wheat blonde hair was slightly disheveled and there was a small cut on her lower lip. She sighed and turned the metal handle. When she opened the door, she looked around before she was completely outside the room. The hallways were empty and filled with eerie silence. She walked to one side trying to see if anyone would appear, but much to her dismay, no one did. She looked at a clock on one of the walls. It was 1: 56 a.m., which might explain the emptiness of that particular site. Amelia walked back to her room. When she reached it, she gave the hallway a last glance before entering her room. She closed the door, but let out a gasp when she saw that she wasn't the only person in the mirror. There was a person wearing a black coat with dark red trimmings, black waistcoat and breeches and white stockings, hinting they were male. Amelia paid no attention to the person's apparel, for she was staring with fear at the man's black, white and red Volto mask.

* * *

******Masked Man**-?

**Their identity will be revealed later on as the story develops. **

**(Fun) Facts and Translations:**

**-A Volto mask is used for masquerade parties (No sh!t, Sherlock!). It covers the entire face and it depicts facial features such as the nose and lips. No one will know your identity while wearing one of these.**

***Etes-vous bien, mon soleil?- Are you alright, my sun? {French}**

***Oui- Yes {French, again}**

**If I made any mistake with the first translation, please let me know. I used Google translate, because I can sort of read some French, but I can't write or speak the language to save my life (weeps in corner). Good night :)**


End file.
